


In the Woods

by Mera



Series: KLAY [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Klay lost in a forest because one of them was sure they are going on the correct path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

“Amy.”

“I said don’t worry guys, I know the way. I grew up around here, you know.”

“Amy.”

“Kouhei, seriously. I know what I’m doing.”

“Amy!”

With an exasperated sigh Amy turned around to look at Kouhei questiongly. “What is it?”

Lizzy and Yuriko exchanged one glance before silently agreeing to use the two’s disagreement to make a short pause and catch their breath. “This was supposed to be a 2 hour trip and we’ve been in this woods for about 4. Besides that, we’ve been going in a circle for a few rounds already.”

Amy scoffed. “I would have noticed that. Or what, does this leaf look familiar to you?”

Kouhei raised an eyebrow. “No, but I’ve marked this tree after we passed it for the third time.”

Looking at the tree Kouhei was pointing at, Amy noticed that sure enough there was a small burn mark. After opening and closing her mouth a few times, all that came out was a small “Oh.”

Kouhei sighed. “Okay, does anyone got an idea how to get out of here? I’m not even sure whether to go north or south.”

“I could take a look from above” Lizzy suggested. With a few graceful leaps she practically flew up the next tree, floated a little longer in the air above the treetops than possible for anyone who wasn’t an airbender, before getting back down.

“So?” Yuriko asked when Lizzy didn’t said anything after a few moments.

“Uhm. The village is about 200 m in this direction. It, uhm, looks like we circled it.”

Taking a deep breath, Kouhei shot a glance at Amy.

“What? I just wanted to show you all how nice it is around here.”


End file.
